Reality's Dreams
by I like Dogs
Summary: There's a horrible storm, and Veronica and Marguerite are injured. Marguerite recovers, but Veronica doesn't seem to want to wake up. Will the explorers return Veronica to reality from her fairytale dream? N/V, slight M/R


A/N: This is my first TLW fic in a _long _time, so enjoy! Oh, and, R & R please! 

****

Reality's Dreams

Chapter 1-The Storm

Ned Malone sighed as he set down his latest novel, and listened to Roxton's and Marguerite's angry voices roar throughout the treehouse. 

The explorers hadn't been behaving too well of the late, mainly because it had been raining the past three days, it was cold, and their food supplies were running low. 

"I said _not_ to open the curtain! _Not _barge right in and have a look-see!" Marguerite screamed.

That's just great, Malone thought, _now they're walking in on the other while showering. Like that's an _accident_._

"Marguerite, how many times do I have to tell you?! It was an _accident_! A complete, unplanned for experience!" Roxton hollered back. 

Marguerite gave a sort of half growl and charged into her room, slamming the door so hard behind her that the whole treehouse shook, causing Ned to flinch.

Then Roxton did the same, only with more force as his door slammed.

We're going to go insane soon if this weather keeps up, he thought.

"I know what you're thinking," Veronica smiled as she walked up to Ned. 

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're all going to kill each other if it doesn't stop raining."

"Pretty close," Malone smiled. 

The jungle beauty smiled, and said, "Well I'm retiring to bed now, goodnight."

"Already?" Malone asked, surprised.

"There's nothing else to do, and this weather is making me glum."

"Oh, goodnight then," Ned said, feeling a little disappointed. 

"Oh, and, Ned?" Veronica said as she stopped and turned back around.

"Yes?" 

"Don't be up too late." The blond smiled, and although her words were simple, they were filled with an emotion that she only used on him, which made hime feel indeed, very special. 

Ned smiled in return, and watched Veronica's retreating form.

A small sigh escaped his mouth as he settled back into his novel, a slight frustration weaving into his mind. He wondered if he and Veronica would ever be able to admit their feelings to one another. 

Suddenly, Malone's thoughts were interrupted as Veronica marched back to him, and covered his mouth in a smoldering kiss. 

She left him breathless, and herself a bit too. They were both in shock at what she had just done, but neither displeased. 

"Well goodnight then," her voice came out sensually, and for a moment Ned thought that she had been getting pointers from Marguerite on how to surprise a man. 

*

The wind howled around the treehouse, whipping branches and leaves through the air. The rain splashed against the explorers' home, when suddenly the storm was interrupted when a loud bang was heard, waking everyone up except Marguerite. 

"What was that?" Challenger whispered to himself as he sat up in bed. Then a thought struck him: the fence!

Challenger jumped from his bed, discarding his blankets quickly. When he entered the living room, everyone was already gathered there, except Marguerite, who was still sleeping.

"George, do you have any idea what happened?" Roxton asked, confusion evident on his rugged face.

"A little bit," he replied. 

He quickly explained how he thought that a stray branch might have landed on the fence, and that they should repair it quickly.

"We cannot have the fence down for long; those raptors are becoming more intelligent every day."

The explorers climbed into the elevator, and when they walked out, they were hit with the fill force of the storm. 

Wet leaves and branches flew towards their bodies, and rain splashed into their unprotected eyes. The wind howled loudly in their ears, making them have to shout to comminicate. 

Soon, they were met with the storm's damage on the fence. A large tree had fallen on top of the fence at the furthest corner from the treehouse. 

Soon, all four were lined up and began pushing at the tree, but to no avail.

"It's no use!" Veronica shouted over the storm. "We'll have to wait until morning to take care of it!"

"We could just take shifts for tonight!" Malone suggested. The others nodded in agreement, struggling to keep their vision clear. 

****

CRACK! 

The explorers jumped, and were shocked to see a bolt of lightning strike a tree nearby.

Seeing the tree begin to fall, Veronica jumped to push Ned out of it's path, just as Marguerite ran towards them, finally awoken from her slumber. 

And suddenly,as if slow motion, the men watched helplessly as Veronica and Marguerite disappeared beneath the falling tree. 

*

A/N: Hehe! Ain't I evil? And no, there will be no killing of an TLW characters! I like them too much. :^)~ R & R! 


End file.
